Agelada
| chimaera = yes | supernae = | avgHeight = female: 6' (184 cm) to 6' 9" (205) male: 5' 9" (176 cm) to 6' 6" (198) (113% height, female is male height chart, males use female) | avgWeight = 230 lbs (104 kg) to 260 lbs (117 kg) (males weight the same) | eyeNumber = | eyeType = | eyeColor = blacks, browns, dark reds, greys, and whites | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairType = human-like | hairColor = variety | skinType = human-like | skinColor = variety | earsNumber = | earsType = cow-like / horizontal | earsColor = same as fur color | legs/feetNumber = | legs/feetType = human-like or cow-like | legs/feetColor = variety | penisSheath = yes | penisNumber = | penisType = bull-like | penisColor = pink | penisLength = 6" to 9" (15cm to 23cm) | penisGirth = 5" to 8" (13cm to 20cm) | testicleHidden = | testicleNumber = | testicleType = bull-like | scrotumNumber = | scrotumType = bull-like | scrotumColor = variety | breastNumber = 2 or 4 (2 unless agelada has cow-like legs and no udders, then 4) | breastType = human-like | breastColor = same as skin color | udderNumber = 0 or 1 (0 if legs are human, probably 1 if legs are cow if no udders the 4 breasts) | udderType = cow-like | udderColor = cow-like | vaginasNumber = | vaginasType = | vaginasColor = pink | furType = cow-like | furColor = variety | tailNumber = one | tailType = cow-like | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornNumber = two | hornType = cow-like | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | games = }} Agelada are 6' 0" (184cm) to 6' 9" (205cm) for females, males are 5' 9" (176 cm) to 6' 6" (198), tall chimæra subspecies. They are primarily female (cow-ears) only subspecies with a small number of male (bull-ears). Minotaurs (male only, nonchimæra species) have been known to mate with agelada cows having either minotaurs or female agelada. Agelada vs minotaur These are two separate species, one man-made (agelada) and other gods-made (minotaur). Agelada is two-gender while minotaur is one. Agelada can breed outside of their species as minotaurs but minotaurs have to. Appearance Agelada is a bit overweight by human standards though perfect for agelada being shapely chubby. The outward appearance of the average agelada are as follows but other looks are definitely possible. They will be listed below. They have cow-like, horizontal ears, horns, tails, and cow-like lower legs and hooves. Their faces are cow-like will short nose and such giving them a beautiful or handsome face. Agelada bodies are partially covered by fur, also having hair as humans do on the head (no beards or the like). The genitals of agelada are cow-like, both male and female. Females have four breasts, arranged in two rows of two each, and small udders on the lower abdomen. The nipples on the udders and breast of females average 2" long. Males do not have breast or udders and their nipples are small/short. : Face: Partial cow-like face. : Ears: Horizontal. : Horns: Yes. : Hair / Fur: Body is partially furred. Head hair is as normal for humans. : Legs / Feet: Cow-like legs and hooves. : Genitals: Females have human-like genitals though a bit larger for minotaur's size (agelada were designed with the minotaurs as mating species). : Breasts / Udders / Nipples: Two large breasts placed as normal on human female. Small udders across abdomen . All nipples are long (2"?) and inverted. Body changes Types of agelada Types of agelada you may encounter playing the Pangaia series. male furry agelada 1.png|Male agelada from the furry end of the spectrum. Agelada clothed 2.png|A female agelada from the human-like cow-ears of the spectrum. Moschion Pythodianos, clothed, backdrop wiki.png|Moschion Pythodianos — agelada — |link=Moschion Pythodianos Adrastos Pythodianos portrait.png|Adrastos Pythodianos — agelada — father of Moschion Pythodianos, husband of Despoina Pachis|link=Adrastos Pythodianos Moschion Pythodianos portrait.png|Moschion Pythodianos — agelada — |link=Moschion Pythodianos Despoina Pachis.png|Despoina Pachis — agelada — mother of Moschion Pythodianos, wife of Adrastos Pythodianos|link=Despoina Pachis Despoina Pachis portrait.png|Despoina Pachis — agelada — |link=Despoina Pachis Classification * Cow: A cow is a female animal that has had at least one calf. * Heifer: A heifer is a female animal that has never had a calf. Once a heifer has a calf, she automatically becomes a cow. * Bull: A mature male animal that is used for breeding. * Steer: A steer is a male animal that has been neutered. (Bulls will fight with anyone who calls them a steer. They do not exist save for sexual crimes something that agelada as a whole despise with all their hearts.) Agelada characters * Matov, Andon — * Pythodianos, Moschion — * Raj, Mekan — * Raj, Nehal — * Raj, Prisis — * Raj, Sylarax — Developer notes Category:Chimaera Category:Agelada